The present disclosure relates to a cluster information output apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a cluster information output apparatus for a vehicle, which determines the states and priorities of peripheral control devices and outputs essential information for operation such that the essential information can be displayed through a display of a peripheral control device when an error occurs on a front LCD panel of a cluster, and a control method thereof.
A cluster of a vehicle is a device which enables a driver to check the state or condition of the vehicle. The cluster displays a current speed of the vehicle, an engine RPM, a fuel state, a battery charge state, and operation states of various measuring instruments and devices, such that the driver can recognize the operation state of the vehicle.
Such a cluster may be divided into an analog cluster and a digital cluster.
The analog cluster displays data which are directly sensed by various electronic units or devices through indicators or display lamps, and the digital cluster controls data sensed by various devices or equipments through a control unit, and collectively displays the data through a display unit.
Recently, an interface designed by a user in person has been mounted on the digital cluster such that the user can receive gauge information according to the user's taste. Furthermore, the digital cluster may select and display only information needed by the user, thereby improving the function of the cluster and increasing the user's convenience.
The related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0102463 published on Sep. 18, 2012 and titled “Method and system for editing and installing user interface of digital cluster for vehicle”.